


Shame/Him Cherik au

by newbie



Category: Shame (2011), The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Cherik - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide attempt, Implied/referenced infant death, M/M, Modern AU, Sex Addiction, cherik au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-10-28 23:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10841637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie/pseuds/newbie
Summary: Erik is Brandon from Shame and Charles is Conor from The Disappearance of Eleanor Rigby.





	1. First Meeting

“Are you alright?” Erik asked the man who had just been hit by the cab he was riding in.

“I'll be just fine, probably a bruise or too,” Charles answered as he tried to stand up.

“An ambulance is on the way. I'm so sorry you came out of nowhere,” the panicked taxi driver said.

“It was my fault completely. I did come out of nowhere, I was chasing my ex wife trying to get her to talk to me.”

“Sit down on the curb,” Erik ordered. Charles was wobbly and clearly needed medical attention. Erik wondered why he cared so much, he was late meeting his tinder date Brittany with the big boobs.

“Honestly I'm fine,” Charles said as he tried to brush off the attention of the handsome man now sitting next to him on the curb.

“I don't think you are you almost fell when you tried to get up, and your arm is bleeding,” Erik said as he pointed to Charles’ arm.

“What does it matter to you? You some sort of good samaritan? I need to find Moria.” Charles was mad that she just ran off without talking to him and he wanted to find her.

“First of all, I'm far from a goody two shoes. Second, your ex clearly doesn't want to talk to you, you’re coming off stalkerish. And third I have to go, Brittany with the big boobs is texting me.” Erik said coldly as he stood up.

“Brittany with the big boobs?” Charles asked confused.

“My afternoon tinder date. I guess I'll need to get another cab. Anyway here's my card I'm a good wingman, if you want help getting laid. Maybe that's what you need to stop,stalking your ex.”

“I don't need help in that area.” Charles replied angrily as the paramedics arrived and began helping him up.

“Ahh so that explains the ex wife, you're probably better off anyway I'm actually a terrible wingman come to think of it. I usually end up sleeping with the the women myself. Feel better.” Erik replied as he got into his new cab.

Charles was furious at this yuppie piece of shit thinking he knew anything about his life. He planned on giving him a call later and telling him what an asshole he was and how wrong he was about the reason his marriage had failed.

The entire time Erik was screwing Brittany with the big boobs his mind kept wandering to Charles, and his beautiful blue eyes. He didn't usually think about men, even when he was getting a blow job from or screwing them. His experience with men were just an itch to scratch when all other options had been exhausted. Erik hoped that Charles did indeed call him, he thought maybe he could have a friend in Charles, Erik didn't really do friends but he wanted to get to know Charles.


	2. Yuppie Piece of Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles tells Hank and Raven about the yuppie who's cab hit him, and decides to call Erik.

“What the hell happened to you?” Hank asked Charles as he walked into the bar with a bandage on his arm.

“I got hit by a cab,” Charles answered casually as if it were a normal every day occurrence.

“You got hit by a cab? What the fuck? How?” Raven walked over with a bag of ice.

“Ouch!” Charles yelled as he pushed the ice off his arm. “I'm fine they patched me up at the hospital, didn't need stitches, watch for signs of a concussion blah blah blah. Look we actually have customers, go see what they want,” he said while gesturing to the couple who had just walked in.

“Guess I better get in the kitchen.” Hank stood up and started walking towards the back.

“Wait, they need to look at the menu first. I want to tell you about the asshole who's cab hit me. Yuppie piece of shit.”

“Okay.” Hank answered with raised eyebrows as went behind the bar to fix them a drink.

“Can't might have a concussion.”

Hank poured the liquid from Charles’s glass into his own.

“What? You know I cook better when I'm buzzed. So yuppie piece of shit? Aren't you a yuppie?” He asked as he downed the glass.

“Fuck off!” Charles yelled angrily as the couple who had just been seated got up to leave. “I'm not a yuppie I'm a hipster. Those assholes that just left are yuppies.”

“How exactly are you going to pay us if you scare off all the customers?” Raven asked as she walked over laughing.

“Oh you guys wanted to be paid? I was under the impression you were doing this out of the kindness of you hearts. This changes everything!” Charles stood up and put his jacket on.

“Where the fuck are you going?” Hank and Raven asked in unison.

“To the bank if you want to be paid I better hit the ATM.”

“So I don't get to hear about the yuppie piece of shit?” Hank asked.

“Oh was he hot? I want to hear too!” Raven added.

Charles was just about out the door before he turned around and tossed the keys at Hank.

“Close up whenever you want, you guys can handle this. I need to clear my mind, if by some miracle we get a huge rush call me and I'll come back.”

It was a little after 8 and the sun was almost entirely down by the time Charles reached his favorite bench in Madison Square park, the bench he an Moria set on watching the kids play as their own little bun was baking. His stomach flipped, he stood up and started to run at full. When Charles was out of the park he reached in his pocket for his phone to call Moria again and try and get her to talk to him. Erik's card fell out of his pocket and he decided telling that yuppie piece of shit off would probably be a better idea, Erik might actually answer the phone.

“Fuck this shit,” he said as he pulled the phone away from his ear after three rings. He was about to disconnect when he heard Erik's voice.

“Excuse me? Who is this? Listen if you found my number in your girlfriend’s phone…”

“Do you give your number to other people's girlfriends often?”

“No but it has happened once or twice. Who is this?” Erik's voice sounded confused but amused.

“Charles. Your cab hit me earlier.” He should have just hung up but something in him made him want to keep talking.

“Oh right. Are you okay?” Erik had been thinking about him all afternoon, the call was a pleasant surprise, he unzipped the fly of his pants as he waited for Charles's answer.

“I'm okay. Didn't need stitches, have to watch for signs of a concussion. So listen asshole.”

“Asshole? What did I do to you? I wasn't driving the car.” Erik said as he took his cock out of his pants and began stroking it. He didn't know why he couldn't stop thinking about Charles all day and the sound of his breathy voice was putting him over the edge, he needed a release.

“You insinuated I cheated on my wife and that's why we got divorced. You know nothing about me asshole, that's all I wanted to say.”

“Wait, don't hang up.” Erik said between breaths hoping Charles would stay on the line at least till he finished he was so close now. Something about Charles calling him an asshole was really getting him there.

“Why so you can continue making assumptions about me? Are you at the gym or something?” Charles wondered why he didn't just hang up like he had intended but something in Erik's voice made him want to stay on the line.

“Yeah.” Erik nearly screamed, his voice hoarse as he was about to finish.

“Well enjoy your workout dickhead.”

“Wait, wait, hold on.” Erik said as he shot his load all over his hand and reached for something to wipe his hand off. He was surprised to see Charles was still on the line as he decided to just wipe it on his tee shirt.

“I'm sorry I'm a jerk. I know nothing about you. My cab wouldn't have hit you if I didn't tell him I'd give him $50 if he got me to my destination in under 5 minutes.”

“$50? Those must have been some great tits.” Charles laughed at the ridiculous state of his life at the moment. He was hit by a cab today while he was chasing after Moria, and now he felt compelled to keep talking to the yuppie shit head who’s cab hit him.

“Actually they were better in the picture. So listen let me make it up to you, let me buy you a beer. I can even help you rebound if you'd like.”

Charles thought about it for a minute as he listened to Erik's breathing slow down and pictured him sweating.

“Sure why the hell not. Meet me at Fitzgerald's"

“Great I'm really not a bad guy, you'll see.”


	3. Fitzgerald’s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charles and Erik meet up to clear the air.

Charles arrived at the bar first and took a seat in a booth. He couldn't tell if the dizziness he was feeling was caused by a concussion or the fact that he hadn't eaten anything since his morning bagel and coffee twelve hours ago.

“Can I get you anything?” A cute young waitress approached.

“A burger and fries, the rarer the better.”

“Sure, anything to drink? Would you like the wine list?”

“Just water.”

“I'll get right on that.” The waitress walked away seemingly irritated that he wasn't drinking and she'd probably get a shitty tip again.

Just as Charles was chiding himself for being a bit rude to the waitress Erik walked in. Charles wondered if a rapid pulse was also a sign of a concussion, it must be, why else did his heart just speed up.

“So what are we drinking? Beer? Scotch? Whatever you want, it's on me.” Erik said as he sat down across from Charles.

“I shouldn't drink, I may…” Charles began to speak before the waitress returned with his water.

“Hi, I'm Chelsea, I'll be your server tonight. Did you want to order food as well?”

“Just a scotch neat, please. Do you mind if I drink?”

“Not at all, and I'll stick with my water thanks.”

Chelsea scampered away to get Erik's drink. Charles watched Erik watch her walk away and lick his lips. Suddenly Charles was nauseous, which could be due to a concussion. He took a big gulp of his water.

“So I didn't catch your name.” Erik said returning his attention to Charles.

“Charles.”

“Erik, but you already know that from my card.” Erik smiled.

“Yes, anyway as I was saying…”

“Here's your drink sir.” Chelsea smiled as she handed Erik the drink, interrupting Charles again.

“Your food should be out shortly,” she said coldly to Charles before walking away.

“What did you do to poor Chelsea?” Erik laughed.

“I may have been a bit rude, but it's not my fault I think I do have a concussion. Maybe I should just go.” He began to get up but was hit with dizziness again and stumbled back into the booth.

“I think you should at least eat something if you're lightheaded. Why don't you wait for your food to come. That's my treat by the way, it's the least I could do.”

“Yeah I haven't really eaten much all day, you're probably right.”

“Great and I can probably smooth things over with Chelsea for you if you'd like.”

“I'm good thanks, but she certainly seems to like you, you should go for it.” Charles said as he noticed her scowling at him from the bar.

Erik looked over his shoulder smiling and gesturing for another drink, which Chelsea immediately began working on.

“I do have a way with women. Maybe she'll let us tag team her, I'll even let you take the back.” He said with a rye smile.

“I'm sorry what? I must have misheard you. You do understand normal people don't offer people they just met a three way? Right?”

“Just trying to lighten your mood, I'm kidding of course.”

Chelsea arrived with Erik's drink and Charles’ food, almost tossing it at him.

“Can I get you anything else?” She asked Erik.

“That'll be all for me Chelsea thank you, but I think my friend could use another water.”

“Of course I'll be right back with that.”

“Notice how she didn't ask me if I needed anything.” Charles laughed as began devouring his burger, he didn't realize just how hungry he was.

“Thank you darling,” Erik said to Chelsea who had returned with Charles’ water. “I think that's all for us so whenever you're ready I'll take the check.”

“Of course,” she answered with a sigh as she walked away.

“So three ways with strangers aren't your thing? Whatever do you do for fun?” Erik asked as he shifted in his seat. He was getting hard at the idea of a three way with Charles.

“Get hit by cabs while I'm chasing my ex wife of course. That was the best burger I've eaten in awhile. A lot better then the shit we serve at my place.”

“Here you go, take your time, I'll take this whenever you're ready.” Chelsea walked over handing Erik the bill.

Erik took a $50 out of his wallet and replaced the note with her number she had put with the bill with it.

“You never know when this might come in handy.” He waved the napkin with a lipstick kiss at Charles.

“How nice for you,” Charles said as he stumbled when he get up. “I'm getting tired I think I'll go home and lay down.”

“Wait. If you think you have a concussion you shouldn't sleep.” Erik couldn't help feeling responsible for Charles’ current state he wanted to help. His reasons weren't completely altruistic, he found himself attracted to Charles which was an odd new feeling to him, one that he desperately wanted to explore.

“Listen you don't have to clear your conscience any more. I'm just going to go to the bar and lay down, thanks for dinner.” Charles had steadied himself and was walking out of the bar.

“I'm sure your boss will understand if you don't go to work tonight,” Erik said as he followed Charles out of the bar.

“I am the boss asshole, it's my bar and I'm going to go lay down in my office.”

“Wait,” Erik grabbed Charles’ arm causing him to lose his balance and almost fall, luckily Erik caught him.

Charles was staring into Erik's eyes, and for a second Erik couldn't help but stare back at them, and his plump red lips. Erik shook his head and brought himself back to the moment.

“I'm sorry, listen I'm sure your bar is in good hands. Why don't you come back to my place for a bit. I'll make some coffee and we'll make sure you don't fall asleep.”

Charles was feeling less dizzy now that Erik was helping him stand, but the nauseous feeling was suddenly back. Maybe Erik was right and he shouldn't be sleeping right now.

“Sure, why not.”

Erik hailed a cab and they were on their way. Charles looked straight ahead not wanting to get nauseous again and Erik found himself watching him the whole time. He watched Charles licking his lips and the rise and fall of his chest with each breath. He wondered if his sex addiction had gotten so out of hand he couldn't even decipher his own sexuality anymore. Sure Erik had sexual experiences with men but they were always just a last resort when he need his fix.

Charles could sense Erik watching him but kept facing forward. He wondered why he had agreed to meet this man who he wasn't particularly fond of, and furthermore why he was currently on his way to said man's apartment. He assumed the confusion was due to the concussion he likely suffering from.

“Here we are,” Erik said when they arrived at his apartment a few minutes later.

“Here goes nothing,” Charles mumbled under his breath as he followed Erik into his building.

 


	4. A Fun Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I live up to my explicit rating.

The first thing Charles noticed when they got into Erik's apartment was how minimalist it was.

“Nice, place you've got here.” Charles said hoping Erik didn't see his eyes roll.

“Thanks. It's just me so I don't have a lot of stuff. I don't like clutter.” Eirk called from the kitchen as he put on a pot of coffee.

As he surveyed the room Charles got a little dizzy and stumbled down on the couch.

“You okay?” Erik hoped Charles didn't have a concussion because then he'd have to feel guilty about what he was hoping to do with him.

“Yeah, just a bit dizzy.”

“You can turn on the tv if you'd like. Or I can put on some music.” Erik added as he turned on the coffee pot and poured two glasses of water.

“Sure why not,” Charles said flipping on the tv. CNN turned on and news of the latest terror attack somewhere in Europe flashed across the screen. He turned it off.

“Not a fan of the news?” Erik asked as he put down two coasters and placed the glasses of water on them.

“If I wanted to be depressed I would just think about my infant son who died and my wife who tried to kill herself and then left me because she can't cope with it.” Charles said as he held back tears, he wasn't going to cry in front of a complete stranger.

“Shit, I'm so sorry man. I'm sorry I thought your wife left you because you cheated. That's probably just because I'm an asshole who cheated on everyone I've ever dated.” Erik said as he rubbed Charles’ thigh. He wasn't sure how to comfort someone, whenever he got sad he'd just find someone to fuck. He wondered if Charles would appreciate that kind of approach.

“It's okay. You didn't do it.” Charles answer as he wiped away a tear and grabbed a glass of water. He noticed Erik's hand still on his thigh as he took a long sip. He didn't dislike the feeling. Charles kept drinking as an excuse not to talk, his eyes traveled to Erik's waist and the bulge in his pants, suddenly the glass slipped out of his hand spilling all over him.

“Shit!” Charles yelled catching the glass before it hit the floor.

“It's alright I'll get a towel,” Erik said wanting to seize the opportunity to see Charles with his clothes off.

Charles started to take off his wet clothes, before realizing he probably shouldn't strip in a complete stranger’s house, but his pants were already almost off by the time Erik returned with a towel.

“Would you like me to put those in the dryer?” He asked Charles as he took in the image of his nearly naked body. Charles stood there frozen for a few second as his stomach flipped. He noticed Erik's eyes travel south towards his crotch and instinctively wrapped the towel around his waist.

“Um, sure,” he answered.

“Alright, I'll get you a robe or a pair of sweats while we wait for them to dry.” Erik said as he picked up the wet clothes and hurried out of the room, hoping Charles didn't notice his erection.

“I guess sweats would be more comfortable.”

“Alright I'll be out in a minute with those,” Erik called back as he sniffed Charles’ clothes before putting them in them in the dryer.

Charles sat on the couch wrapped in a towel. He wondered why he liked Erik watching him so much.

Erik went into his bedroom to get a sweatsuit for Charles. He thought of Charles sitting there, almost naked, and reached down grabbing his growing cock.

Charles was sitting on the couch doing the exact same thing. He thought about all the losses he'd endured over the last year, it all really did a number on him. A year ago he never would have imagined himself sitting on the couch of a man he just met, and touching himself at the idea of said man looking at him.

Erik stopped himself before he actually pulled his dick out of his pants. He took a deep breath and went into the bathroom to splash cold water on his face. Erik dried himself off and picked up the sweats, holding them in front of his crotch hoping Charles wouldn't see his erection. He walked into the living room and noticed Charles head arched back. Erik licked his lips as he approached silently, he didn't want Charles to hear him and stop. Charles had his dick out now and was really starting to have a go at himself, he let out a moan. Erik couldn't resist anymore, he sat down on the couch next to Charles and unzipped his pants.

“Jesus, you startled me,” Charles said as he fumbled to get his cock under the towel.

“It's alright, by all means please continue. You seem like you could use the release. If it would make you feel less uncomfortable I could do the same.” Erik said his voice hoarse with lust, he hoped Charles didn't notice that his pants were already unzipped and he was about to do just that.

Charles didn't say anything he just licked his lips, closed his eyes, and nodded and he took his cock out from under the towel again. Erik stood up to undress, he didn't want to get his nice jeans dirty when he came. Charles opened his eyes and watched Erik undress, their eyes locked and Erik just stood there stroking himself as he and Charles watched each other.

After a minute Erik couldn't hold back any more, he wanted to suck Charles’ cock. He knelt down in front of Charles, and moved Charles’ hand replacing it with his own.

“I'm not gay,” Charles said sitting up and pulling Erik's hand off his cock.

“Neither am I but for some reason I can't help wanting to suck your cock, now I've never turned down a blow job are you going to? I've received quite a few and I'm pretty sure I'll be good at it.” Erik said as he took a hold of Charles’ cock again.

Charles arched his head back again as Erik began to stroke his cock. “Yeah, yeah,” was all he could get out and Erik took that as consent. He grabbed Charles’ shaft firmly and began teasing the tip with his tongue, the whole time looking at Charles’s face. Charles looked down and their eyes locked right as Erik took the head in his mouth. Charles ran his fingers through Erik's hair letting Erik know he was doing a good job. As he sucked hard on Charles, Erik reached down and felt his own leaking cock, he started to play with it and pulled away from Charles to to let out a moan.

“You're right you are good at that,” Charles groaned. Erik let go of his own cock and focused is attention on making Charles feel cum, he liked watching Charles unravel. Erik stroked the shaft as his tongue did circles around the head, he sucked hard taking as much of it in his mouth as he could, when he suddenly felt Charles release warm and hard down his throat. He pulled away and coughed, he didn't bother trying to spit it out since so much has already gone down his threat and he didn't taste unpleasant, it was slightly sweet in fact. Charles was panting heavily, his head was arched back, and he was groaning.

Erik wiped the cum that was dripping down his face off with the back of his hand and reached down stroking his own, he was standing above Charles. Suddenly Charles opened his eyes and saw Erik standing above him about to cum.

“I could help with that it only seems fair,” Charles said between groans. But it was too late Erik was almost there, he was stroking fast, suddenly he came all over Charles legs.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” Erik said as he reached for the towel to wipe Charles off. He had to sit down next to Charles as he tried to steady his breath.

“It's okay, I came down your throat a little cum on my legs is nothing.” Charles laughed.

“Yeah I guess we'll call it even,” Erik said as he stood up again. “Smells like the coffee is ready. The bathroom is right down there is you want to wash up,” he pointed down the hall as he walked to the kitchen sink and started washing his face and hands.

Charles picked up the sweatsuit and walked towards the bathroom. “Mind if I take a quick shower?”

“Not at all,” Erik smiled as he watched Charles walk down the hall. Tonight was shaping up to be a better night then he expected.

 

 

 

 


	5. Netflix and Chill

As Charles showered, Erik changed out of his work clothes into sweatpants and a tee shirt. He looked at the clock, it was almost 9 pm. By this point on a Friday night he'd either be close to closing in a bar, or checking the menu out on his favorite escort website deciding who he wanted to go to bed with tonight. Although last time he was feeling adventurous and decided to go for Mistress Ingela he had bruises for days. Erik hoped that tonight's adventure would be a lot more pleasure and a lot less pain.

“Your shower is amazing,” Charles said as he walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. As Erik watched water drip from Charles dark hair rolling down his neck and landing on the collar of his tee shirt, he licked his lips.

“Thanks. So,” Erik paused trying to focus the blood that was currently traveling south back up to his brain. “Want to watch anything?” He added as he started walking towards the living room.

“Sure,” Charles answered as he began to follow Erik out of the room, he paused for a second as he noticed a bottle of lube next to Erik’s bed, his cock twitched a little at the thought of where he could put the lube.

“You okay?” Erik called from the couch.

“Sorry, I'm a little dizzy. Could be a concussion or just the hot shower.” Charles said as he sat down next to Erik.

“Well the important thing to do if you have a concussion is rest. So why don't we sit here, relax, and I'll pop on a movie on Netflix.”

“Yeah I probably should rest, a bit. But honestly I'm feeling okay I think it was the hot shower and I'm feeling very relaxed at the moment.” Charles winked and wondered to himself why was he flirting with Erik.

“Great,” Erik flashed his most charming smile. “So what are you in the mood for. Comedy? Drama? Horror?”

“How about a comedy I've had a rough day and I could use some laughs.”

“Alright. How about Young Frankenstein? It's one of my favorites.”

Charles didn't say anything, he just nodded. Erik put the movie on and the sat in silence for a few minutes, except for the occasional laugh. Charles found himself watching Erik, he liked when Erik laughed. It was a far cry from serious business man who’s cab had hit him earlier today.

Erik felt Charles watching him and he liked it. He wondered if Charles has any experience with men. Images of Charles's cock flashed across mind, he reached down and grabbed his cock, pretending he was adjusting it. Suddenly the washer pinged, saved by the bell.

“Better put your clothes in the dryer,” Erik said as he stood up and rubbed Charles shoulder.

“Yeah,” was all Charles could get out. He wondered if his lowered inhibitions were due to a concussion or something else. Charles had only ever been with women, three to be exact, and never found himself attracted to men, but something about Erik was driving him crazy. He thought about the lube next to Erik's bed and couldn't help but reach down and grab his cock.

“Didn't get enough before?” Erik was standing over Charles his eyebrow arched and his cock hard. “We could have more fun in my bedroom if you'd like.” It was now or never, Erik put the offer out there all he could do was wait for Charles's answer.

“Okay,” Charles answered as he stood up.

“Okay?” Erik asked.

“Yeah, we can have fun in your bedroom.” Charles stomach flipped as he followed Erik to the bedroom. When they got in he bedroom, Charles threw caution to the wind and pressed his lips against Erik's. Erik opened his mouth and Charles pushed his tongue inside. After a minute Charles broke the kiss and stood back from Erik.

“Come lay down with me,” Erik said as he sat on the bed and took off his shirt. Charles did as he was asked.

“I think we should get naked,” Charles was surprised as the words left his mouth but he was feeling adventurous so he added, “I mean I'd like to see exactly what I'm getting myself into.”

Erik nodded and they both stripped down. When they were naked they sized each other up, Charles felt his cock twitch in anticipation.

“Now I know you said you aren't gay,” Erik said finally breaking the silence. “I don't consider myself gay either, so I want to know exactly how far you're willing to go.”

Charles paused contemplating the question for a moment before answering. “Well I'd really like to fuck you if you'd let me, but I don't think I'd like to take the same role. I mean I really don't think I could take dick, especially not that one,” he said pointing at Erik's impressive cock.

Erik laughed, “Well I've never been on the receiving end, but I do have experience with rectal stimulation so I’d be willing to try. Listen I get it, it can be intimidating,” Erik said grabbing his cock for emphasis.

“I've been told mine can be intimidating too,” Charles said, which wasn't a lie, his cock wasn't as big as Erik's but it certainly wasn't small and it was thicker than Erik's.

“It is actually,” Erik licked his lips. “Now as I was saying, rectal stimulation has give me some of the best orgasms of my life, and when you're fucking someone while your prostate is getting stimulated it's probably the most euphoric feeling ever. Would you be willing to let me massage your prostate?”

Charles's cock was so hard it ached. “Okay but nothing too big.”

“Of course,” Erik said as he opened his side table drawer and took out what looked like a vibrator but with a oval shaped bulge at the tip. Charles’s eyes were black with lust as he watched Erik lube up his fingers.

“I'm going to start with one finger, then two, making sure you are open, and then I'll use my friend here. If at any point you're uncomfortable let me know.”

Charles nodded, he was afraid if he spoke he'd tell Erik to stop, and he really wanted to feel these mind blowing orgasms Erik mentioned.

Erik stated gently circling Charles’s hole with his thumb, the sensation was not unpleasant and Charles's body began to relax. Erik pressed the finger in and wiggled it a little before removing it again, pleased with Charles’s reaction he continued the action for a few minutes.

Charles was surprised at how good what Erik was doing felt, his head arched back and he let out a moan as he felt Erik now probing him with two long fingers, in and out, circling inside him. He looked down and saw that Erik was watching him come undone.

Erik's eyes were dark as he watched Charles, seeing Charles like this was really getting him hard. He like watching Charles threw his head back and let out a moan, as he bit down on his cherry red lips making them even reader. Finally he decided it was time for the prostate massage. Charles let out a sad whimper as Erik removed his fingers, which made Erik even harder.

“Now, I'm going to use this if that's alright,” Erik asked.

“Yes, yes, that was. Mmm amazing,” Charles managed to get out as he watched Erik take out a thicker prostate massager from his draw.

“You've got a lot of things in that drawer,” Charles said nervously as he watched Erik lube up the larger device.

“Don't worry, this one is for me. I'm going to put this one inside me so I'm open for you to fuck me.” He said flatly as he paused it inside himself, and let out a moan.

“Now your turn,” Erik said breathily as he lubed up the thinner massager and pushed it inside him, turning it on.

“OH. MY. GOD.” Charles screamed as he felt the device hit his sweet spot making his body shake.

“I told you,” Erik said as he removed the larger massager from himself satisfied that he was opened enough. Charles looked so beautiful as he pushed down on the massager.

“Now,” Erik said as he took Charles's leaking cock in his hand and rubbed a generous amount of lube on it.

“I'm going to ride your cock, as that fucks into your prostate. I've been in your position before, which a beautiful woman, and wondered what it must feel like for her.” He began to straddle Charles.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” was all Charles could get out. He felt Erik take his cock and guide it inside. Suddenly Erik was pushing down on Charles's cock and it felt amazing. Erik watched Charles's face as he felt his prostate get fucked by Charles's thick cock. He could see it wasn't going to be long before Charles finished, Erik grabbed his cock and began stroking it before he felt Charles remove his hand and do it himself. That was it for Erik, and a few strokes from Charles he was spraying hot and sticky all over Erik's stomach. Charles came too hot and warm against Erik's prostate. Erik fell off of Charles on to the bed, both of them breathing heavily, Charles removed the massager from himself. Something suddenly came over him and took Erik's cock in this mouth.

“I don't think,” Erik said as he pulled Charles’s hair trying to get his attention, but Charles just continued sucking. “I don't think there's anything left but you're welcome to try.” He finally managed to get out. Charles paid no mind, he just continued doing everything that felt good to him to Erik. Charles pulled always for air and grabbed the shaft, he began to lick the tip running circles around it with his tongue. He opened his eyes to look at Erik, whose head was arched back sweat dripping down his neck, and a moan of pleasure escaping his lips. Charles stroked the shaft as he sucked on the head and suddenly he felt Erik shoot hard and fast down his throat, as he pulled away Erik shoot a little on his cheek. Charles wiped his face with the back of his hand, and he stood up on wobbly legs.

“I think my clothes are dry,” he said as he walked out of the room with a smile.

Erik laid there in afterglow as he watched Charles walk out of the room he was right about tonight being a fun night.


End file.
